1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fence rails and a method of and apparatus for manufacturing the same. The apparatus is related to horizontal milling machines.
2. Prior Art
Means for interconnecting horizontal fence rails to vertical posts are well known. Many devices have been proposed in the past to hold the rails in position to the posts. The Simpson-Strong Tie Company, lnc., of San Leandro, Calif., has manufactured a light-gauge fence bracket which they refer to as their Strong Tie FB model. The Simpson Company has also patented a sloped, adjustable hanger which is protected by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,416, 4,291,996 and 4,423,977, as well as other patents that may be pending. However, these devices have the disadvantage of being expensive to use in large quantities, are labor costly in their installation and require the handling of many fasteners i.e., nails or screws to mount such devices. They also have the disadvantage of requiring availability of at least two devices, i.e., one device for a perpendicular installation with relationship of the rail to the post and another device for an angular installation where the rail comes into the post at an angle.